


In This Desert Dry

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Desert Dry

Sirius shivers, feet bare in the snow that stretches up to his ankles, shifts up to his calves, breathes over his knees—slowly and all at once—hands over his ears, elbows exposed to the cold. There's a howling in the distance, like there was at Hogwarts, and he wants closer, knows where he should be but he can't get there. He shivers, shakes, trembles, and wakes to a palm warm on his stomach, fingers spread out, holding him in, together. Holding him close. Remus is warm, behind him, breathing on his shoulder and pretending to sleep, and Sirius shivers.


End file.
